shrekadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
On Tatooine/Confronting Jabba the Hutt
This is the scene where on Tatooine and confronting Jabba the Hutt takes place in Mac Grimborn and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi. then see C-3PO, R2 and our heroes are on Tatooine Cutter: You look worried. C-3PO: Of course I'm worried, and you should be too. Lando Calrissian and poor Chewbacca never returned from this awful place. Anga: We've met Jabba before. Fluttershy: I hope Ryan is okay. Vitani: 3PO, what if you told us everything you knew about Jabba? Artoo whistles timidly. THREEPIO: Don't be so sure. If I told you half the things I've heard about this Jabba the Hutt, You'd probably short-circuit. The two droids fearfully approach the massive gate to the palace. THREEPIO: Artoo, are you sure this is the right place? I better knock, I suppose. are at JABBA'S PALACE GATE. Threepio looks around for some kind of signaling device, then timidly knocks on the iron door. THREEPIO: (instantly) There doesn't seem to be anyone there. Let's go back and tell Master Luke. A small hatch in the middle of the door opens and a spidery mechanical arm, with a large electronic eyeball on the end, pops out and inspects the two droids. STRANGE VOICE: Tee chuta hhat yudd! THREEPIO: Goodness gracious me! Threepio points to Artoo, then to himself. THREEPIO: Artoo Detoowha bo Seethreepiowha ey toota odd mischka Jabba du Hutt. The eye looks from one robot to the other, there is a laugh then the eye zips back into the door. The hatch slams shut. Artoo beeps his concern. THREEPIO: I don't think they're going to let us in, Artoo. We'd better go. Artoo beeps his reluctance as Threepio turns to leave. Suddenly the massive door starts to rise with a horrific metallic SCREECH. The robots turn back and face an endless black cavity. The droids look at one another, afraid to enter. Artoo starts forward into the gloom. Threepio rushes after his stubby companion. The door lowers noisily behind them. THREEPIO: Artoo, wait. Oh, dear! Artoo. Artoo, I really don't think we should rush into all this. Artoo continues down the corridor, with Threepio following. THREEPIO: Oh, Artoo! Artoo, wait for me! INTERIOR: JABBA'S PALACE - HALLWAY The door slams shut with a loud crash that echoes throughout the dark passageway. The frightened robots are met by two giant, green GAMORREAN GUARDS, who fall in behind them. Threepio glances quickly back at the two lumbering brutes, then back to Artoo. One guard grunts an order. Artoo beeps nervously. THREEPIO: Just you deliver Master Luke's message and get us out of here. Oh my! Oh! Oh, no. Walking toward them out of the darkness is BIB FORTUNA, a humanlike alien with long tentacles protruding from his skull. BIB: Die Wanna Wanga! THREEPIO: Oh, my! Die Wanna Wauaga. We -- we bring a message to your master, Jabba the Hutt. Artoo lets out a series of quick beeps. THREEPIO: (cont) ...and a gift. (thinks a moment, then to Artoo) Gift, what gift? Bib shakes his head negatively. BIB: Nee Jabba no badda. Me chaade su goodie. Bib holds out his hand toward Artoo and the tiny droid backs up a bit, letting out a protesting array of squeaks. Threepio turns to the strange-looking alien. THREEPIO: He says that our instructions are to give it only to Jabba himself. Bib thinks about this for a moment. THREEPIO: I'm terribly sorry. I'm afraid he's ever so stubborn about these sort of things. Bib gestures for the droids to follow. BIB: Nudd Chaa. The droids follow the tall, tentacled alien into the darkness, trailed by the two guards. THREEPIO: Artoo, I have a bad feeling about this. are at Jabba's throne room. The throne room is filled with the vilest, most grotesque CREATURES ever conceived in the universe. Artoo and Threepio seem very small as they pause in the doorway to the dimly lit chamber. Light shafts partially illuminate the drunken courtiers as Bib Fortuna crosses the room to the platform upon which rests the leader of this nauseating crowd: JABBA THE HUTT. The monarch of the galactic underworld is a repulsive blob of bloated fat with a maniacal grin. Chained to the horrible creature is the beautiful female Twi'Lek dancer named Oola. And next to Oola is Reretic, Oola's son and Jabba's servant and slave boy from Mustafar, chained to his throne like his Twi’Lek slave 3PO, R2 and our heroes arrive Kovu: Ahem. Meg Griffin (EG): Hello. Ryan Heretic (Reretic): Twi'Leki Shuba. (subtitled "Hi") bows politely THREEPIO: Good morning. JABBA: Bo Shuda! The robots jump forward to stand before the repulsive, loose- skinned villain. THREEPIO: The message, Artoo, the message. whistles, and a beam of light projects from his domed head, creating a HOLOGRAM of LUKE on the floor. The image grows to over ten feet tall, and the young Jedi towers over the space gangsters. Luke Skywalker: Greetings, Exalted One. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight and friend to Captain Solo. I know that you are powerful, mighty Jabba, and that your anger with Solo must be equally powerful. I seek anaudience with Your Greatness to bargain for Solo's life. (Jabba's crowd laughs) With your wisdom, I'm sure that we can work out an arrangement which will be mutually beneficial and enable us to avoid any unpleasant confrontation. As a token of my goodwill, I present to you a gift: these two droids. is confused C-3PO: What did he say? Luke Skywalker: ...Both are hardworking and will serve you well. THREEPIO: This can't be! Artoo, you're playing the wrong message. Luke's hologram disappears. Jabba laughs while Bib speaks to him in Huttese. JABBA: (in Huttese subtitled) There will be no bargain. THREEPIO: We're doomed. JABBA: (in Huttese subtitled) I will not give up my favorite decoration. I like Captain Solo where he is. laughs hideously and looks toward an alcove beside the throne. Hanging high, flat against the wall, exactly as we saw him last, is a carbonized HAN SOLO THREEPIO: Artoo, look! Captain Solo. And he's still frozen in carbonite. Meg Griffin (EG): You remind me of someone, slave boy. Who are you? Ryan Heretic (Reretic): I'm Reretic. A slave boy from Mustafar and the son of Oola. Meg Griffin (EG): Wow. You were born on Mustafar like I have. If Oola is your mother, what does it make you in what kind you are? Ryan Heretic (Reretic): I'm a human. Oola adopted me when I was a child. And you wonder why I wear this? Well, like my mom, instead of some nice dancing lessons, I got a reward for them. is surprised Oola: Twi'Leki Sawa. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts